


A matter of mattering

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And dangerous self sacrificing tendencies, And some discussion of how much they careee, Five's lack of self care, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Siblings Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Five times Five has passed out while protecting his siblings and one that they adress that maybe it's not a great habit to have.Hurt Five, worried siblings.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	A matter of mattering

1

They were kids, little after turning twelve, and this was like the fourth time in less than a year that the lady from Griddy's had caught them eating without paying, and sometimes even leaving some gifts in the forms of puke in the place. Reginald had said before that if he heard from that woman again, if there were more complaints, there would be a new kind of serious punishment.

The umbrellas really didn't want to know what this new punishment was, at all, and the woman was coming and they were all covered on donut, and this was so bad, because this time Allison hadn't come with them so she couldn't rumour her, Vanya was looking with apprehension, Diego practically trembling, Klaus and Ben.... Where were Klaus and Ben? They had been there a moment ago. And so had she, and Diego, and suddenly they were back home, as if they were obedient children. They had all felt... some sort of sensation at the same time, and suddenly they were home.

"Five!" Vanya said, suddenly understanding. "I didn't know you could jump all that distance!"

"FIVE!"

He could, but he really shouldn't, seeing as how he lost consciousness and didn't wake up for a day and a half.

But he'd saved them of a new punishment, and that was what mattered.

2

Ben really hates using his powers, letting... those things come to play.

So, sometimes, especially when Ben seems especially distraught, Five jumps from one place to the other very very fast, annoyingly getting in their way, disarming them, bothering them, so that they'll focus on him and Ben will be left alone for a while longer. He has never admitted to do in it on purpose, of course, but Ben understands it, and appreciates it.

And then one of the times one of the robbers manages to get Five in between jumps, throws him to the floor, breaks three ribs and one of his cheekbones, knocks him out cold.

When he comes to, he's in a bed, and Ben is reading him one of his favourite books, out loud.

He's okay, and that's what matters.

3

Luther is going fucking crazy.

This day just keep getting better and better and when he thought he'd seen it all... Five, little tiny mean Five has taken him away from a rain of bricks, an entire wall falling on him on top of everything else, but the damn bricks have fallen on him.

Five. Oh, no, oh, Five.

Luther could have taken the bricks, he really could, he was a big guy whose ability was strength and he was modified to be even stronger and bigger... Sure, it would have hurt, but he was sure that he would have taken it better than the body of a scrawny teenager. And now he was buried under all that rubble, probably passed out, just because he had no fucking self-preservation and kept putting everyone else before him.

Five, Five, Five.

And now Lila was here and Luther didn't want to tell her where Five was because she wanted to hurt him but he was still under all those bricks and that couldn't be good....

Five managed to get out. Yes, it had hurt, and yes, he'd passed out for a bit, but he'd helped his brother and now could (and would) continue with the fight.

Everyone else was whole, and that was what mattered.

4

Vanya had a stalker from her violin pkayer times.

Her name was Beth, and she'd been an admirer, then a student, then she tried to be her friend. Vanya had had just blown her off, there was something she didn't like about that woman. And then she kind of forgot Beth even existed.

Truth was, with all the apocalypses, the alternate timelines, her time in the 60s, all of the adventures that they had lived lately she'd mostly forgotten about the violin and everything that came with it, the same way she'd forgotten about so many thing that had to do with her job, and with her life before she'd reconciled with her family.

But Beth hadn't forgotten her.

And one she was just walking back home from a rehearsal, talking about some stunt or other Klaus had pulled off when Beth appeared, in front of her, in the middle of the street and she fired her gun, aiming at Vanya's heart. She only had time to draw in a breath before the gunshot was heard.

And yet, she felt nothing.

She was suddenly in an alley a few streets back, unhurt.

Five was falling on top of her, bleeding, as the bullett had got him on the side.

But it was fine, Five thought as he lost consciousness on his sister's arms, she was okay, and that what mattered.

5

It had been bothering him all day.

All of his body had been pretty shaken after being exploded in the commission, ears ringing, legs wobbly the whole shebang, but his stomach was the worst. It had been hours since the explosion, and it was still burning.

He was just hoping that it wouldn't become too much of a bother. They had just days until the end of the world, and it had taken him a while to convince the others to work with him, now that he had Allison and Diego he had to make the most of the situation, find out the most clues, get ahead, do the most he could to save the damn world.

And he was doing good, for a while. They were following the clues and he was fairly certain the others didn't know he was hurt, which was good, because they were on a schedule and his little boo-boos didn't matter more than the end of the world. He had worse, anyhow.

But then they got to that attic... And the world started swimming in front of him, something happened in his wound he could tell it was bleeding again... And his legs stopped supporting his weight. Suddenly he was on the floor, and all the work he'd been doing, that they'd been doing was gone.

Diego was asking him why he hadn't said anything.

Wasn't it obvious?

They had to keep going.

Saving the world was the one real thing that mattered, because then he would saving them.

And that had always been what mattered.

+1

He came too in a couch, not sure of when or how he'd passed out, but all his siblings were surrounding him.

"Five. We need to talk."

He wanted to blink away, really did, but didn't have enough energy yet. Probably why his siblings were cornering him now, so he couldn't escape. Ungrateful bunch.

"You have to stop putting yourself in danger to help us."

No, he didn't.

"Why?"

"Because you get hurt, that's why!" Diego said, seemingly angry.

"You should be damn grateful." Five said, slightly pissed. "I'm helping you bunch of idiots, and what matters..."

Vanya cut him off.

"You matter, Five. And you getting hurt matters a lot and shouldn't ever be an option."

"You're a smart guy," Allison added "I'm sure you can find better ways to help us than just putting yourself in the way of the bullets. And like she said - you matter. To us, at least."

"Yeah, buddy, so maybe you should start looking after yourself better?"

"That's rich coming from you, Klaus."

"Hey, I was a guru of healing and wellness once! And I am right anyways"

The chatter continues for a bit longer.

They are.... ok. They are together, the world is not ending and hey! issues are even being adressed.

They are together, mostly okay... And that's what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a big fan of this one but thank for reading anyways :)
> 
> If you did like - you know you want to commenttttt


End file.
